


Meetings and Ridiculously Strong Coffee

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Daminette December 2019 Fics [20]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee, Coffee Lover Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Coffee Shops, Daminette December, Daminette December 2019, Day 20, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 20 Coffee Shop Au"Damian!" The barista called out. "Is there a Damian here?"
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2019 Fics [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992019
Comments: 3
Kudos: 213





	Meetings and Ridiculously Strong Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Edited

"Damian!" The barista called out. "Is there a Damian here?" 

He went up to the counter, "Yes, that's me." 

He grabbed his coffee and sat down. 

Soon another name was called, "Marinette!" 

A petite woman ran up to the counter earnestly, eyeing the other customers viciously as if they'd take her order, "That's me!" 

She sat down at a table near a handsome but grumpy looking man, almost at the same time they both took a sip. 

"Eugh, what is this?" 

"What kind of weak ass shit is this?" 

They both looked at eachother, Marinette asked, "Did you get the wrong order too?" 

He sighed, "Yeah," He looked at the label, "15 shots?! Whose is this?" 

Marinette smiled, "Oh that must be mine! I wonder whose blonde roast this is? It's really weak." 

He stared at her, noticing how pretty she was, "That's probably mine, and it's literally the strongest drink you can get without adding to it." 

She smiled, "Not how I make it!" 

Damian suddenly obtained a suave confidence, "Maybe you could show me, sometime." 

Marinette giggled, "Maybe." 


End file.
